G Major/Gallery
Videos Miley Cyrus File:Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball G-Major|Satan Ball File:Miley Cyrus - We Can't Stop G-Major|Demons can't stop. File:Miley Cyrus - Party In The U.S.A G-Major-0|Party in Hell. ''Frozen File:Let It Go in G Major|Idina Menzel - Let it Go (G-Major) File:Do You Want to Build a Snowman?- G MAJOR (Frozen)|Do you wanna build a Snowman made of lava from hell? File:- Frozen - "In the Summer" G-Major HD 1080p|In the Demonic Summer, The snow has been melted by Giygas, using only lava. SpongeBob SquarePants Spongebob - Jellyfish Jam In G Major -Full Episode-|Hellyfish Jam File:SpongeBob intro in G-Major Squared (G-Major^2)|SpongeBob SquarePants'' intro in G Major Squared (G-Major^2) File:SpongeBob Plays The Bassinet Awfully IN G MAJOR!!!!!|SpongeBob Plays The Bassinet Awfully in G Major File:The Campfire Song Song G-major Backwards|The Giygasfire Song Song Reversed File:SKODWARDE In G Major|Skodwarde goes Demonized! File:SpongeBob in G Major- I've been waiting for you-0|Satan has been waiting for you! File:Noooo!! This is G Major!!!-0|NO! This is Satan!!! File:Squidward has no soul in G major-0|Even demons have no soul. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic File:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic theme in G-Major-0|Friendship is Demonic. File:Sonic Rainboom in G Major MLP FiM|Sonic Scaryboom File:YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE ME in G-Major-0|You're going to love Satan! Philipps CD-I File:Hotel Mario In G-Major|''Hotel Mario'' in G Major File:All Faces of Evil cutscenes in G major|Sorry no Wand of Gamelon scenes here... File:All Hotel Mario Cutscenes In G Major|All Cutscenes from Hotel Mario in G Major File:Morshu in G Major|MMMMMMMMMMM... = Happy Tree Friends File:Happy Tree Friends - Theme Song (Horror Version) �� File:Happy Tree Friends Ive Got You Under My Skin in G Major File:Happy Tree Friends - Flippin Burgers in G Major File:Happy Tree Friends - Party Animal (Part 2) in G-Major Thomas the Tank Engine File:G Major - Thomas the Tank Engine -Horror Version- File:Thomas, You're The Leader Thomas & Friends in G major squared File:Thomas & Gordon in G-Minor File:Brave Little Engine in G-Major Rick ASStley File:RickRoll in G-Major|Scary Roll File:SATAN ROLL'D Fast Scary Roll'd|High-speed version of Scary Roll. ''Teen Titans File:Teen Titans Intro in G Major|Teen Giygas File:Teen Titans Go! In G Major|Teen Giygas GO! The Lazer Collection File:WHY DID I MAKE THIS?!?!?!|The Lazer Collection'' Sparta Remix in G Major File:Laser collection 3 just pure..... energy in g-major-0| Scary SSBB Songs Original File:Scary Super Smash Bros. Brawl Intro-0|Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Hell Edition File:Final Destination (Brawl) in G Major-0|Giygas' real lair music. Acquired File:MGS Encounter Brawl Version in G Major-0|Getting Spotted by a Demon. File:Super Mario Brothers 3 - Airship Theme (Brawl Version) in G Major-0|Satan's Airship. File:Sonic Heroes Theme in G Major-0|Satan's Heroes Minions! File:Metroid Prime Meta Ridley Boss Battle Brawl Version in G Major-0|Satan's Mechanic Pet. Subspace Emissary File:Subspace Emissary Battle Theme in G Major-0|Let the Demonic Battle begin. File:SSE- Overworld in G Major|Overworld (Hell) File:SSE Tabuu's Theme in G Major-0|Giygas: The Final Boss Single videos File:Gravity Falls Intro in G Major|Welcome to Satan's Shack! File:Adventure Time Intro In G Major|Let's have an adventure with Satan! (or Giygas) File:Inspector Gadget Intro in G Major|Inspector Satan File:Steven Universe Intro in G Major|Giygas Universe. (Or Steven Universe from the fiery pits of the underworld) File:Justin Bieber- Baby in G-Major (Scary Version)|Too bad J. Bieber got arrested for doing drugs. File:Rebecca Black - Friday in G-Major (Demonic Version)|It's Hellday! File:Fish Hooks Intro In G Major|Too bad a lot of male teenagers/adults and Anti-Bronies (male) hate Fish Hooks because they think this series STILL sucks. File:Katy Perry - Roar G-Major|The Roar of Satan File:Lorde - Royals GMajor-0|Demonic royals File:Dumb Ways To Die in G Major-0|Dumb Ways to visit Hell File:Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Darkness in G Major-0|Dark Samus in Hell File:Angry Birds Rap In G Major (Remastered)-0|Demonic Birds File:Ben 10 Intro in G Major-0|Ben 666 File:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Intro in G Major-0|Hi Hi Puffy SatanGiygas. (Or Musical teen pop idols from the fiery pits of the underworld) File:Isn't that cute BUT IT'S G MAJOR!!!-0|Isn't that evil? But it's WRONG!!! File:What is G Major?|What is Love Hate? File:Slenderman Song (G Major)-0|Slender Man in the Demonic Woods File:Ylvis - The Fox in G Major|What does the Satan say? File:Trololo in G Major|Scary Trololo (A.K.A. Russian Scary Roll) File:Running in the 90s in G Major|Running in the burning pits of Hell. File:Arthur's Big Trip in G Major|Just let Satan kill him... NOT File:Fanboy and Chum Chum in G-Major|Hellboy and Satan Chum. File:Demonic Tylenol|Demonic Tylenol File:Winnie the Pooh Heffalumps & Woozles song (scary demonic g-major version)|Satanlumps & Hellzles File: Serbia Strong (G Major) File:My Life As A Teenage Robot In G Major|Damn Jenny! Back at it again on her period! File:The Loud House - Intro (G-Major)|Even Luan Loud's puns are tolerable in G major than living in the house with ten sisters...in Hell! File:Harvey Beaks Intro In G-Major|Winnie the Pooh meets Spongebob Squarepants...in Hell! File:Not Just Cartoons,We're Nicktoons! in G Major File:Minecraft Minecart Lava in G Major File:Rick and Morty Intro in G-Major File:G Major Freddy Sings Five Nights At Freddy's Song (By-TheLivingTombstone) File:Gremlins Theme in G Major File:10) - Movieclips In G Major Category:Poopisms Category:Galleries Category:Videos Category:Awesome Videos